Jenuh? Think again
by azuraki bie
Summary: Kita akan bertukar posisi untuk sementara, kau jadi aku dan aku jadi kau/RnR?


**Jenuh? _Think again._**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Family, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku injak pedal gas mobilku dengan pelan, tak ingin terburu-buru sampai ditempat tujuan. Rumah. Sesungguhnya sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku merasa sedikit malas pulang kerumah. Dalam seminggu pasti ada beberapa hari aku tidak pulang, setelah kerja aku pulang ke apartemenku, bukan ke rumah kami.

Aku Sasuke Uchiha, 27 tahun. Seorang _Marketing Manager_ di perusahaan keluarga kami, Uchiha Corp. Aku punya sepasang anak kembar. Kiyoshi dan Kiyomi, mereka belum genap dua tahun. Istriku adalah Hinata Hyuuga -dulunya- dan tentu sekarang nama belakangnya sudah berubah mengikuti namaku.

Dan sebenarnya istriku adalah penyebab aku sedikit malas pulang kerumah kami. Bukan karena aku mempunyai selingkuhan atau wanita idaman lain. Sampai detik ini aku masih setia dengan istriku. Bahkan melakukan _one night stand_ seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh teman-temanku pun aku tidak pernah.

Alasan aku sering merasa malas untuk pulang karena aku merasa istriku sedikit berubah setelah ia melahirkan anak-anak kami. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ia tak semenarik dulu. Dulu ia adalah seorang ratu kampus, laki-laki mana yang tidak terpikat dengan pesonanya.

Ia mempunyai mata yang indah, yang selalu memancarkan keteduhan dan membuat siapa pun yang memandangnya merasa damai. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo dan sehalus sutera selalu tergerai indah membingkai wajahnya. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cela. Tubuhnya proporsional. Selalu memberikan kehangatan bila aku memeluknya. Ditambah lagi dengan wangi tubuhnya yang membuatku nyaman dan selalu ingin berada didekatnya. Memeluknya, menyentuhnya. Namun sekarang semua itu tidak sepenuhnya ku dapatkan lagi dari dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kuparkir mobil didepan rumah dan keluar dari mobil, aku melangkah dengan pelan sambil menjinjing tas kerjaku ditangan. Belum sampai didepan pintu dan mengetuk, pintu rumah telah terbuka terlebih dahulu, memunculkan seorang wanita, istriku.

"_Okaeri_ Sasuke-_kun_.." Hinata mengambil tas yang kubawa lalu mencium pipiku sekilas dan tersenyum manis.

"_Tadaima_." Ucapku pelan. Pemandangan didepanku benar-benar menambah rasa letih karena seharian bekerja. Istriku menggunakan baju terusan longgar yang kuingat sudah dipakainya sejak kelahiran anak-anak kami. Padahal koleksi bajunya cukup banyak tapi entah kenapa ia suka sekali memakai baju itu. Rambutnya digulung keatas dan dijepit asal-asalan sehingga terlihat berantakan. Dan ku tebak ia pasti baru selesai memasak karena ada sedikit noda berwarna merah di pipinya serta noda warna coklat dan hitam dibajunya. Aku tak tahu bekas apa-apa saja itu dan memang tak ingin tahu. Kutinggalkan Hinata lalu menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk menemui putra-putriku yang sudah pasti berada disana setiap aku pulang kerja.

"Halo jagoan bagaimana harimu?" Ku kepalkan tangan untuk mengajak Kiyoshi beradu tinju, kebiasaan yang kulakukan bila baru bertemu dengannya setelah seharian berpisah.

"_Ou-chan_.." Kiyoshi membalas kepalan tanganku sambil sedikit melompat-lompat, mungkin karena ia senang teman mainnya sudah pulang. Ku acak-acak rambut putraku, membuat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tak ingin rambutnya dirusak. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Lalu aku mendatangi Kiyomi yang sedang sibuk memainkan boneka. Ku cium keningnya lalu mencubit pipi tembamnya dengan gemas.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat jika kau mau mandi dan makan malam juga sudah siap." Jelas Hinata sambil memberikan susu kepada Kiyoshi dan Kiyomi yang masih sibuk dengan mainan masing-masing. Tak lupa ia juga membawa teh untuk kami berdua dan setoples _cookies_ buatannya sendiri.

Sepulang kerja biasanya aku memang bersantai sejenak diruang keluarga sambil melihat anak-anakku bermain dan menyantap cemilan serta teh yang Hinata sediakan, namun hari ini aku sedang malas melakukannya.

"Aku akan mandi lalu setelah itu mungkin aku akan langsung tidur, jadi makanannya kau simpan saja." Selera makanku sudah hilang karena melihat pemandangan lusuh didepanku kini. Apa salahnya jika ia mandi dan sedikit berdandan waktu menyambut suami pulang?

Aku beranjak dari sofa yang sedang ku duduki lalu menuju kekamar untuk mandi, aku memang butuh menyegarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa pagi-pagi wajahmu sudah terlihat muram? Apa kau tidak mendapatkan hakmu semalam?" Itachi terkekeh, ia memang pengganggu nomor satu dikeluarga.

Aku dan Itachi adalah saudara kembar, ia lebih tua dariku lima menit. Kami memiliki paras yang sama, yang membedakan hanyalah model rambut kami. Ia memiliki rambut panjang yang selalu dikuncir. Sedangkan rambutku pendek dan ku buat mencuat pada bagian belakang.

Selain itu, aku memiliki sifat yang lebih diam dibandingkan dirinya, sedangkan Itachi hanya akan bersikap _cool_ jika didepan orang lain tapi jika didepanku atau kedua orang tua kami, ia akan menjadi orang yang sangat berisik dan menjengkelkan. Terkadang aku heran bagaimana ia bisa menampilkan kedua sisi dirinya itu sesuai waktu dan tempat dengan sangat baik sehingga semua orang tertipu oleh sifatnya.

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu, kenapa kau selalu menggangguku _baka Aniki_?" Aku mencoba untuk mengusirnya walaupun aku tahu itu akan sia-sia saja.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecekmu, kuperhatikan belakangan ini kau sering tidak konsentrasi saat bekerja dan aku tidak ingin masalah pribadimu membuat perusahaan menjadi bangkrut!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku bekerja secara profesional." Sahutku malas. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu dan kau tahu kalau kau bisa cerita apapun denganku Sasuke." Nada suara Itachi membuatku mendongak memandangnya, benar dugaanku kalau ia sedang serius sekarang.

Aku terdiam, menimbang apakah sebaiknya aku memang menceritakan masalah keluargaku atau lebih tepatnya masalahku, ya karena kurasa hanya aku yang merasa memiliki masalah disini sedangkan Hinata, kurasa ia tak merasakannya.

Kututup dokumen yang tadinya mau ku pelajari, menyandarkan bahu pada sandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk rileks.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku _Nii-san_," kubuka mataku lalu memandang Itachi yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela ruanganku, memandang pusat kota diluar sana.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hinata kan?" Itachi berbalik, balas memandangku.

"Ya. Belakangan ini aku merasa tidak nyaman dekat dengannya, bahkan terkadang melihatnya saja aku sudah malas," sahutku jujur. "Setiap pulang kerja aku disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak enak. Ia sering kali memakai pakaian yang menurutku sangat tidak...aargh entahlah, aku sendiri tak mengerti, bahkan ia pernah menyambutku masih menggunakan celemek memasaknya."

"..."

"Ditambah lagi wajahnya sekarang terlihat kusam, tak bercahaya seperti dulu. Dan tubuhnya selalu bau dengan bawang dan minyak. Terkadang aku sampai menahan nafas apabila ia sedang menciumku waktu menyambutku pulang kerja."

"..."

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana penampilan wanita-wanita yang berinteraksi denganku setiap hari di kantor ini. Dan saat pulang kerumah aku mendapati istriku dengan penampilan yang seperti itu...jika kau mengeti maksudku."

"..."

"Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kami melakukan itu...aku merasa tak bergairah lagi dengannya."

Akhirnya keluar semua keluhanku yang ku tahan sendiri selama ini. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Itachi mendengarku berbicara sepanjang itu. Kulirik saudara kembarku yang sedang menyesap kopinya. Aku sudah siap mendengar komentar apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Termasuk kalimat ejekan yang memang tak pernah jauh dari perbendaharaan kata Itachi.

"Kau mencintai Hinata?" Ku tautkan kedua alisku, heran dengan responnya yang tidak biasa dan juga untuk apa Itachi menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu fokus saja pada rasa cintamu untuknya." Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi keluar, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dalam pikiranku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen sebelum seseorang masuk ke ruanganku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menghiraukannya karena ku kira yang datang adalah asistenku untuk mengambil dokumen yang sedang ku tanda tangani.

Namun setelah selesai dan ku julurkan dokumen itu kepadanya, ia tak juga mengambilnya. Akhirnya ku dongakkan kepala untuk mengetahui apa yang membuatnya tak juga mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu.

Aku terkejut karena yang ada dihadapanku sekarang bukanlah asistenku melainkan _aku_. _Aku_ yang sedang memandang aku. Seingatku tak ada cermin diruangan ini tapi sekarang aku seperti sedang berkaca. Tapi tidak, _aku_ yang disana sedang berdiri sedangkan aku yang disini sedang duduk.

Lalu kuputuskan untuk berdiri dan mendekatinya agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas lagi. Ku kerjapkan mataku, _onyx_-ku sedang menatap _onyx_ yang sama. Wajah yang sama. Rambut yang sama. Hanya pakaian yang berbeda.

"Itachi?" Tanyaku ragu. Jika diingat-ingat aku memang belum melihat Itachi lagi sejak pembicaraan kami yang terakhir. Berarti sekitar empat hari yang lalu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan aku _baka Otouto_. Seharusnya kau lihat tampangmu tadi, benar-benar seperti orang bodoh."

"Kenapa rambutmu.." kugantungkan kalimatku dan tak menghiraukan perkataannya barusan, aku masih tak percaya yang ada didepanku ini adalah Itachi, setahuku rambut panjangnya adalah hal yang paling disayanginya didunia ini.

"Aku memotong rambutku ada alasannya dan yang pasti bukan karena aku ingin punya rambut ayam sepertimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau memotongnya dan membuat _style_ sama seperti rambutku?!" Aku kesal karena ia menyebut rambutku rambut ayam.

"Kita akan bertukar tempat untuk sementara. Aku jadi kau dan kau jadi aku. Tidak usah lama, sekitar seminggu saja." Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Itachi, untuk apa kami melakukan itu? Apa ia mau memanfaatkan perasaanku yang sedang tidak menentu saat ini untuk bisa dekat dengan Hinata?

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku hanya ingin membantu menyelamatkan rumah tanggamu Sasuke." Itachi melanjutkan penjelasannya seakan tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Kenapa harus dengan cara bertukar posisi?" Aku masih belum bisa menerima ide bertukar posisi ini atau jika diartikan secara kasar, berarti bertukar istri. Karena memang itulah tujuan utamanya. Meskipun aku sekarang sedang mengalami masa-masa jenuh, aku masih memiliki kewarasanku sepenuhnya. Dan sekarang aku sedikit meragukan kewarasan Itachi karena menawarkan ide ini padaku.

"Ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan kau bermain gila dibelakang Hinata. Kau tidak akan menyesal jika melakukan ini Sasuke. Percaya padaku."

"..."

"Tentu saja kita tidak boleh menyentuh istri masing-masing, mencium pun tidak boleh, paling jauh yang boleh dilakukan adalah memeluk, itu pun hanya pelukan sekedarnya saja, tak boleh berlebihan."

Kucerna baik-baik apa yang baru saja Itachi katakan, ini terdengar gila tapi aku tertarik untuk melakukannya dan benar kata Itachi, ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan aku harus berselingkuh atau bermain gila dengan perempuan lain seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman-temanku.

"Kau yakin dengan rencanamu ini?"

"Tentu saja. Dan kau harus setuju karena aku sudah memotong rambutku dan menderita disalon berjam-jam karena membuat _style_ rambut ayam-mu ini." Itachi berkata dengan polosnya yang membuat tanganku gatal ingin memukul wajahnya karena telah mengejek rambutku yang keren ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu. Kami memang sengaja tidak langsung menjalankan rencana itu karena untuk membiasakan istri Itachi dengan penampilannya yang baru.

Aku sudah memberikan informasi mengenai kebiasaan dirumahku. Sedangkan Itachi tidak mau memberikan informasi apa-apa padaku. Ia berkata kalau aku harus mempelajarinya sendiri. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya. Dan untuk masalah kantor tidak jadi masalah, kami bisa kembali menjadi diri kami sendiri dikantor, kami hanya bertukar posisi untuk dirumah saja.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama menjalankan rencana, kami sudah bertukar pakaian dan mobil sebelum pulang ke 'rumah baru' kami masing-masing. Aku merasa sedikit tegang, takut dan juga cemas, bagaimana jika nanti istri Itachi mengenaliku? Atau bagaimana jika Hinata mengenali Itachi?

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan pelan, aku sudah sampai didepan pintu rumah Itachi. Kuketuk pintunya sekali, belum ada respon. Lalu ku ketuk lagi baru terdengar suara dari dalam, ku tunggu dengan sedikit tegang. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka.

"Selamat datang Tuan." Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutku. Itu adalah maid dirumah Itachi.

"Hn. Dimana Konan?" Aku bertanya hanya untuk mengurangi kegugupanku. Maid itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, aku tak tahu kenapa.

"Nyonya belum pulang Tuan, seperti biasa." Dan aku menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan tadi, itulah sebabnya ia mengerutkan dahinya. Itachi pasti tidak pernah bertanya tentang istrinya. Aku tak pernah tahu jika istrinya pulang lebih lambat dibanding Itachi sendiri. Itachi tak pernah cerita.

Aku jadi teringat Hinata, ia akan selalu menyambutku pulang, bahkan pintu akan terbuka lebih dulu sebelum aku mengetuk. Dan ia akan selalu tersenyum hangat menyambutku, mencium pipiku. Hinata...

Lalu aku melangkah masuk menuju kamarku -kamar Itachi- yang terletak di lantai atas. Aku sudah hapal ruangan-ruangan yang ada disini karena aku sering menginap disini dulu sebelum aku menikah dengan Hinata.

Yang menguntungkanku adalah Itachi belum mempunyai anak jadi aku tidak perlu bersandiwara didepan anak-anaknya. Aku tak tahu kenapa Itachi belum juga memiliki anak padahal ia menikah lebih dulu daripada aku.

Sedangkan Itachi sudah kusuruh untuk melakukan kebiasaanku setiap pulang kerja yaitu menjumpai putra putriku di ruang keluarga sebelum mandi atau melakukan hal lainnya.

Ku masuki kamar Itachi yang terlihat lenggang dan terasa dingin. Kurebahkan tubuhku ditempat tidurnya. Apa Itachi sudah sampai dirumahku ya? Apa Itachi sudah menyapa Kiyoshi dan Kiyomi? Aku merindukan mereka.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ada apa?" Kujawab ketukan itu tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidur, tubuhku sedang sangat letih, biasanya Hinata akan memijitku jika aku sudah terlalu lelah seperti ini. Hinata...

"Saya mau pamit pulang Tuan, saya sudah menyiapkan makan malam Anda di meja."

"Ya, terima kasih. Kau boleh pulang." Kudengar langkah kaki menjauh. Jadi sekarang aku sendirian dirumah besar ini.

Konan istri Itachi bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang mendistribusikan alat-alat kecantikan. Ia tetap ingin bekerja meskipun telah menikah dengan Itachi. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang berhenti bekerja setelah menikah denganku. Ia bilang ingin fokus menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja. Dan aku pun tak keberatan jika hanya aku sendiri yang bekerja toh itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi biar tubuhku terasa segar, begitu masuk ke kamar mandi aku mematung, tak ada air hangat yang biasanya sudah tersedia untukku berendam. Hinata...

**.**

**.**

Sudah jam sepuluh malam tapi Konan belum juga pulang. Tadinya aku menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama karena tak enak jika makan sendiri, tapi jika sudah jam segini aku jadi meragukan jika Konan belum makan, mungkin dia sudah makan diluar. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk makan sendiri. Aku makan dengan malas-malasan, tak berselera. Rasanya tidak buruk meskipun tak seenak masakan Hinata. Masakan Hinata adalah masakan paling enak didunia. Hinata...

Biasanya jika dirumah kami akan makan berempat, terkadang meja makan menjadi riuh karena kenakalan Kiyoshi dan Kiyomi tapi Hinata selalu bisa menangani mereka, menyuapi mereka dengan sabar sampai mereka selesai dan setelah itu baru ia makan. Kalau diingat-ingat aku tak pernah membantu Hinata mengurus anak-anak. Aku hanya bisa membantu mengajak mereka bermain saja. Dan Hinata tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh. Hinata...

**.**

**.**

Aku terjaga dari tidurku karena kedinginan, ternyata selimut yang ku pakai sebelum tidur tadi sekarang cuma menutupi kakiku. Kutarik selimut itu sampai ke dagu lalu berbaring kearah kiri sambil memeluk guling.

Aku sangat terkejut ketika ku lihat disampingku ada seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih dan wajahnya tertutup oleh masker berwarna putih pula dan ada irisan tomat yang menutupi kedua matanya. Posisinya sedang terlentang dan terlihat sangat kaku, mungkin karena tidak ingin maskernya rusak. Apa setiap malam Itachi mengalami ini? Seperti tidur dengan mayat saja.

Kebersamaanku dengan Hinata hadir dimataku yang terpejam, waktu tidur adalah saat untukku bermanja-manja dengannya, ia selalu memeluk dan membelai rambutku sampai aku tertidur. Bahkan ia pernah menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku jika aku sedang sulit tidur, ia tidak akan tidur sebelum aku terlelap. Aku merasa jadi seperti anak ketiga untuknya. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Hinata...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun karena suara maid yang membangunkanku dari luar pintu kamar, ku lihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Aku terlambat bangun. Tidak kulihat ada Konan didalam kamar, mungkin ia sudah diruang makan untuk sarapan.

Biasanya aku tak pernah terlambat bangun karena Hinata tak akan membiarkannya. Setiap pagi ia akan membangunkanku dengan lembut, menepuk bahuku dengan pelan sambil berbisik memanggil namaku tepat ditelinga, jika aku tidak juga bangun maka ia akan menciumi wajahku sambil menggelitikku sampai aku benar-benar terbangun. Hinata...

Setelah mandi dan siap untuk kekantor aku menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan, tidak ada Konan disana.

"Dimana Konan?" Kutanya maid yang sedang menyiapkan sarapanku.

"Nyonya sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi Tuan dan Nyonya berpesan kalau akan keluar kota selama empat hari karena urusan kantor." Maid itu membungkukkan badannya lalu meninggalkanku sendiri diruang makan.

Aku hanya memandangi makanan yang tersaji dimeja, sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menyentuhnya. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana Itachi dan Konan bisa menjalani rumah tangga seperti ini, jangankan waktu untuk berdua, bertatap muka saja bisa menjadi hal yang mustahil dirumah ini. Jadi aku tahu kenapa sampai sekarang Itachi belum mempunyai anak.

Sekarang aku sadar, ternyata Itachi mempunyai permasalahan keluarga yang jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan yang sedang kuhadapi. Sama sekali tak sebanding. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dibalik sikapnya yang seringkali konyol itu ternyata ia menyembunyikan semua permasalahannya. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang bodoh sekarang karena mempermasalahkan hal sekecil ini. Padahal Hinata melakukan semuanya untuk keluarga kami, untukku dan anak-anak sampai ia tak sempat mengurus dirinya seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dikantor aku langsung menuju ke ruangan Itachi, aku ingin menghentikan pertukaran ini, tak perlu menungggu sampai seminggu. Begitu masuk ku lihat ia sedang duduk disofa ruang kerjanya sambil membaca sebuah berkas.

"Kau terlambat sekali hari ini eh _Otouto_, apakah rumahku sangat nyaman sehingga kau malas untuk berangkat ke kantor?" Candanya kepadaku tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas yang sedang dibacanya.

Aku diam, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Berterima kasih karena telah memberikan ide gila yang pada akhirnya membuat aku sadar? Atau mengucapkan turut prihatin dengan keadaan rumah tangganya? Tapi sikapnya yang seolah tidak ada apa-apa dan sering membuatku jengkel mengurungkan niatku untuk melakukan keduanya.

"Kau tak pernah cerita."

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan? Lagipula apa aku harus berkeluh kesah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengatasi masalah kecil seperti bau minyak dan pakaian lusuh?" Ejeknya kepadaku. Aku tak bisa menjawab, ucapannya menohokku dengan telak.

"Jadi sekarang kuharap kau mengerti mengapa kau harus merasa beruntung dan bersyukur memiliki istri seperti Hinata." Itachi menepuk bahuku.

"_Arigatou Nii-san_ sudah membantuku." Ucapku tulus. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki saudara seperti Itachi. Jika ia tak menyarankan pertukaran ini mungkin aku sudah mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan saran teman-temanku.

"Hn. Jadi apa kau masih mau melakukan pertukaran ini?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengerling. Biasanya jika sudah begitu ia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak enak untuk didengar.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawabku cepat, sudah cukup aku merasakannya. Lagipula aku benar-benar sudah merindukan Hinata dan anak-anakku.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan jika kau masih mau, lagipula aku menikmati peranku sebagai ayah dan sebagai suami yang sangat diperhatikan oleh istri. Pulang kerja aku disambut dengan hangat dan diberi ciuman. Dan kau tidak boleh marah karena perjanjian kita adalah kita yang tidak boleh menyentuh istri masing-masing. Dan jika Hinata yang menciumku anggap saja itu sebagai bonus." Itachi terkekeh. Benar dugaanku, kata-katanya membuatkku mengepalkan tangan, jika ia bukan saudaraku sudah pasti aku akan menghajarnya karena mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Dan satu hal lagi Sasuke.." apalagi sekarang?

"..kau harus membantuku membayar tagihan salon karena mulai sekarang aku akan banyak mengeluarkan biaya untuk melakukan _treatment_ dan membeli berbagai vitamin rambut agar rambutku bisa cepat tumbuh panjang seperti dulu. Aku sudah bosan dengan rambut ayam ini, susah sekali mengaturnya." Aku bergegas keluar dari ruangan Itachi sebelum tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk menghajarnya. Dan masih bisa ku dengar dia terbahak-bahak sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

**.**

**.**

Pulang kerumah hari ini menjadi hal yang kutunggu-tunggu, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu keluarga kecilku. Padahal baru sehari aku tidak bertemu mereka tapi rasanya seperti sudah berpisah selama berminggu-minggu. Setelah ku parkir mobil, aku berjalan menuju rumah dengan langkah yang sedikit lebih lebar, selangkah lagi sampai dipintu,

Cklek. Pintu sudah terbuka.

Kulihat Hinata berdiri sambil tersenyum. Kupeluk Hinata dan kucium keningnya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya dan terakhir bibirnya. Aku berjanji akan melakukan ini terus setiap hari sepulang kerja, sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku karena Hinata telah mengurus semuanya seharian penuh.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-_kun_." Suaranya yang merdu mengalun indah ditelingaku.

Kurangkul istriku menuju ruang keluarga tempat anak-anak kami berada. Kulihat Kiyoshi dan Kiyomi sedang bermain. Kudatangi mereka lalu kupeluk dan kuciumi satu persatu. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Sebelum tidur aku menyampaikan semuanya kepada Hinata, ternyata tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan dan Hinata juga mengerti. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan seorang maid untuk mengurus rumah, Hinata masih tetap tidak mau jika anak-anak diasuh oleh orang lain jadi mengurus anak masih dilakukannya sendiri. Aku setuju, setidaknya pekerjaan Hinata menjadi sedikit ringan dan ia masih sempat untuk mengurus dirinya seperti ke salon, _shopping_ dan yang lainnya.

"Aku punya sebuah hadiah untukmu." Kusodorkan sebuah bungkusan kepadanya. Hadiah itu kubeli sepulang dari kantor tadi.

"Apa ini Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata terkejut dengan hadiahku.

"Buka saja."

Kulihat rona merah diwajah Hinata timbul ketika ia membuka hadiahnya. Sudah kuduga reaksinya akan seperti itu waktu mengetahui aku memberinya dua puluh buah _lingerie_ seksi dengan berbagai warna dan model.

"Kuharap kau memakainya setiap malam." Godaku yang membuat Hinata semakin memerah.

Hinata memelukku, "_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_, tentu aku akan memakainya."

Kubalas pelukan Hinata, sangat bersyukur karena memilikinya dalam hidupku. Aku akan selalu setia, menjaganya, mencintainya. Karena ia adalah wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

Istriku.

Hinataku.

**THE END**

Fic ini kubuat karena teringat dengan cerita yang pernah ku baca di fb dulu yang aku lupa tepatnya dimana atau fb siapa. Udah lama sih. Dengan perubahan, penambahan dan pengurangan disana sini jadilah fic ini. Tapi intinya sama sih soal tuker istri gitu. Kalo ada yg pernah baca mungkin tau.

Boleh minta saran, masukan, komentar, koreksi? Dikolom dibawah ini yah...

Arigatou...


End file.
